Sweet Mother of Arceus I'm a Pikachu!
by Boolia
Summary: Detective Pikachu wakes up, not having a clue who he is, or where he's from. His only clue is a deerstalker hat with an address for a Harry Goodman. Before he can find out, he gets wrapped up in a detective case. Will he find the culprit and his identity? Takes place after Detective Pikachu gets away from the car wreck, and before he meets Tim.
1. Part 1

Sweet Mother of Arceus; I'm a Pikachu!

Where am I? I looked all around. What was this place? I looked at my yellow hands. Why do I have yellow hands? I looked down at myself. Am I...? I looked at my tail, am I...? I needed to see my reflection. I then saw a Sobble come by. I ran to the water lizard Pokemon.

"Hey!" I called to it. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" The lizard stopped, and looked at me. "Now this may sound crazy, but who am I? Am I a Pikachu?" The Sobble talked in his Pokemon language, but I understood him perfectly.

"Is this a joke?" He wanted to know.

"I wish it was, but it's not. I think I lost my memory, because I don't have a clue to who I am, or how I got here."

"Well, for one thing, you are a Pikachu."

"Sweet mother of Arceus!" I cursed.

"Second, you're on the border of Ryme City."

"Sweet mother of Arceus! Why does that sound so familiar?"

"So, do you need help or anything?"

"Can you use your Bubble Attack so I can see my reflection in the bubbles?"

"Why; you don't believe me?"

"No, I do. I'm just in denial, and need to see this for myself. So, please? Use your magic!" He sighed.

"Okay, but just to let you know, this will be a waste, and it's a weird request."

"Duly noted." He let out his Bubble Attack. I looked at the many bubbles, and in the reflection, was indeed, a Pikachu staring back at me. I couldn't believe it. He stopped.

"Are you happy now?"

"Oh my Arceus!" Was my only response.

"Uh, sir?"

"Oh my Arceus; oh my Arceus, oh my Arceus !" He looked annoyed now.

"Are you done using the Pokemon lord's name in vain now?"

"Hold on. Oh. My. Arceus! Okay, I'm done now."

"So, do you want my help?"

"No, no, I'm pretty independent. I think I got this. I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thank you though."

"Okay, I'm going to leave now."

"Okay, you do that."

"I just don't want any regrets." I then got mad.

"What is your problem?!" He got scared at my outburst, "No, I won't have any regrets. I'll be fine on my own, okay?"

"Geez, I'm sorry. I just wanted to help." I sighed, took a deep breath, and let it all out as I calmed down.

"No, I'm sorry, I'll be fine really."

"Okay, good luck at finding out your identity!" He then went off. I looked at the car wreck that was before me, and went closer to it.

Man, what a wreck! Poor human, there's no way any human could survive that. I took off the deerstalker hat off of my head for some reason. You know the kind Sherlock Holmes would wear? Wait a minute, how do I know who Sherlock Holmes is? Wait another minute, how do I know what a deerstalker cap even is? I didn't know, but I liked it. I then spied the writing inside of the cap. I squinted at it to read it better.

It said that it belonged to a Harry Goodman, and it gave out his address. Perhaps if I went to this address, this Harry person will tell me who I am, where I came from, how I'm anamorphic, and now, how I how I can read.

I placed the hat on my head, and made my way to Ryme City.

As soon as I made it to the city, I suddenly felt a craving for a drink. Maybe this city can give me what I wanted. Harry will have to wait. With that, I once again went onwards.

After going onwards a few minutes with no success, my craving grew stronger. I decided to ask someone for help. A Grookey came by.

"Hey!" I said to it. "Do you know a place where I can get a drink?" He stopped and looked at me.

"Are you lost?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I might be. Anyways, I want a drink. Do you know where I can go?" He nodded.

"The Hi-Hat Cafe is nearby." I was confused.

"The Hi-Hat Cafe?" He nodded again.

"It's just down the block from here. The neon sign has a Noctowl on it. You can't miss it."

"HI-Hat Cafe, neon Noctowl sign, down the block, got it. Thanks."

"No prob. Hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks again." He left. I went on.

He was right. I saw the neon Noctowl sign, and went inside.

It was a small diner, and like the outside, had Pokemon and their owners sitting and eating or drinking their meals. Some at the tables, and some sitting at the bar. I jumped onto a stool, and looked up front. I cleared my throat.

"One drink." I said.

"I'll be with you in a moment." A Ludicolo washing a glass responded. I looked for a menu, but didn't find one.

"Can I have a menu?"

"I said just a minute!"

"I know what you said. I just said I needed a menu is all so I can decide what I want. I'm not being impatient...yet." I then realized something.

Crap! I don't have any money, so I couldn't pay for anything. My stomach rumbled. Now I was hungry as well as thirsty! Ugh, what a Pikachu to do? Ludicolo plunked down a menu in front of me.

"Here's your menu."

"Thanks, but I just realized, I don't have any money, so because I'm really hungry and thirsty, can you do me a favor, and give me them for free?" She looked at me, really annoyed. "I promise, you'll get paid later."

"By who?"

"By Harry, or whoever my human is. I'm sure I have one."

"Let me think, no." I groaned.

"Aw, why not?"

"I've been working here with my trainer for a long time, and sometimes Pokemon or even their trainers who promises to pay later, are liars, and don't pay later. So until I see some P in front of me, you're not getting service then."

"What if I said I wasn't lying?"

"That's what a liar would say."

"That's what a non-liar would say too. How do you know if someone's lying to you if you don't give them a chance?" She thought about this a second. I grinned. Now I had her.

"That's a good point, but I'm still not going to serve you." I groaned again as she left. Now what am I going to do?

"Give him what he wants." A voice spoke. "I'll pay for him." I looked. It was a Scorbunny. Ludicolo looked at him as the fire type bunny gave her some P (the money kind). "What does he want?" Scorbunny looked at me. I looked at Ludicolo.

"I'll take anything. Surprise me." The Ludicolo shrugged.

"Okay." She went off. I looked back at the bunny.

"You really didn't need to do that."

"I really didn't." He agreed. "But I wanted to. You wanted something to drink, and had no money. I wanted to help out."

"Thanks, but I could've had water from the lake or something."

"Would you have wanted it though?"

"Well, no, but if it was the only thing I could get, then I would have taken it. I can look after myself you know. I don't need your pity money."

"I'm independent too, but sometimes you need help."

"I didn't ask for your help though."

"I was just being kind, so why the disrespect? I can undo this. Oh, Ludicolo!"

"No, I'm sorry. I appreciate it. You've been taught well." He smiled. The Ludicolo came back, handing me my drink.

"Here's your coffee." She said.

"Thanks." I thanked her, and started drinking it. Ludicolo turned to Scorbunny.

"What do you want, Scorbunny?"

"Oh, it's nothing." He told her. "Sorry. Just continue your duties." She looked annoyed, but went off anyways.

"Man, this coffee is really good." I said to Scorbunny. "My mouth is burning right now, but I don't care. I can't get enough." He smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. Have you ever had it before?" I shrugged.

"I feel like I must have in a past life. It's like I died, and this is heaven. But I'm poor."

"If you want more, just tell me, and I'll order them for you." I gave him a thumbs up as I drank more.

"By the way, where did you get the money from?"

"I just took some from my trainer." I spat out some, and looked at him.

"What?! Does he know you're doing this?"

"Don't worry about it. It's all good. You just drink your coffee." I was still uncertain about what he was doing. Should I trust this stranger? I just drank the coffee, and didn't care anymore.

I ordered another one, and I talked to Scorbunny, and he talked to me. I told him of my predicament, and showed him the address in the hat. He gave it back to me.

"I don't read." He admitted. "So I just have to trust you." I placed the hat back on my head. "So, you think by going to this place, you'll get the answers that you seek?"

"I'm hoping to."

"Well, when you do, you can come back here, and tell me over another coffee. My trainer writes mystery novels so we come here a lot."

"Good to know. I'll keep that in mind. But next time, I'll order for you, that is if I have the money. If I don't, I might not bother coming. I don't want to beg for money. That's not okay."

"Money, or no money, come. I'll take care of you." I shook my head.

"No, I owe you after you've been so nice to me. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I won't get in trouble, but whatever. You just do you." I never saw him again.

After he left, I left as well. I wanted to stay to see if I couldn't mooch of any more Pokemon to get more coffee. But I knew that was being too selfish and greedy. Plus, I spent too much time in here already. Enough is enough! I had to get off of my butt, get out of here, and go to Harry's address.

Once outside, I took off Harry's hat, and looked at the address again.

I might have to mooch off another Pokemon or human to ride a bus close to the place.

I saw a gathering of Pokemon. I was going to go over there to see what was going on when I stopped myself.

No! I said to myself. Don't do this. You got a job to do. I was about to go again when I slapped myself. Focus! Curiosity killed the Meowth, Skitty, Delcatty, Persian, Purrloin, Purugly...man, curiosity is a full-on cat murderer! I don't mind cats as stereotypes said I should. I just don't. If they don't mind me, I don't mind them.

Anyways, as you might've guessed already, the curiosity got the best of me, and I ran over to the Pokemon crowed.

"Excuse me." I said to anyone in the crowed. "What's going on here?" A Farfetch'd turned to me. I saw that he wasn't holding a stalk like all Farfetch'd do.

"Pardon me for asking." I started. "But, where's your stalk?" The Farfetch'd sighed.

"It's been stolen." He told me. I was shocked.

"What?"

"And my microphone." A Jigglypuff.

"My baby." A mother Kangaskhan.

"One of our friends." An Exeggcute.

"My charm." A Meowth.

"My Pearl." A Spoink. I felt a tug on my arm, and looked down. It was a Meltan.

"And the fiend or fiends even took my hexagonal nut. Can you believe that audacity? They literally took my head! I can't live without my head. I need my head!"

"Yeah." I agreed. "A head is good to have. It's a shame to be without one."

"We were going to go to the police on this matter." Farfetch'd said to me. "But considering I'm looking at a detective, our prayers have been answered." It took me a second to realize what he meant. I shook my hands back and forth in defense.

"Oh, no. I'm not a detective. You see, I'm just wearing this hat because..."

"Please?" Meltan begged. "Can you help us?"

"Look kid, I like to help but..." I couldn't do this. Not with all of those 'lillipup eyes.' Even Meltan was doing it. I don't know how, but he was. I sighed. I can't believe I'm about to do this.

"Okay." I said. "I'll do the case." They all cheered. Oh, Detective Pikachu, or whoever you are, what have you done?


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"Everyone relax!" A voice shouted. I looked. It was a Charmander in a deerstalker hat too. With him was a Grimer in a bowler hat, and a Pichu, also in a deerstalker hat. It was the Grimer that spoke. They all came forewords.

"It is I, Grimsby. With me is is my buddy, Charlock Holmes."

"That's right." Charlock added. "And we are here to help you all get your belongings back."

"No!" The Pichu disagreed. "I am going to help them. You just are detective wannabes, meanwhile, I am the real detective!"

"No you're not. You're a wannabe too. Just because you watch too many detective shows doesn't make you a professional at it."

"Shut up!"

"Guys, don't fight." Grimsby told the two. "We can solve the mystery together! It'll be fun, bonding for the love of a good mystery."

"Sorry." Farfetch'd said to the three of them. "But we already have a detective on the case." He looked at me. "Detective Pikachu." They all looked at me as well. I didn't say that was my name, but oh well. I didn't feel the need to tell him this, and just went along with it. I waved at them awkwardly.

"Uh, hi." I greeted them stupidly. Pichu and Charlock looked mad.

"And what makes him a good detective?!" Pichu wanted to know. "Just because he wears a deerstalker cap like Sherlock Holmes doesn't make him an expert at it." I wanted to thank him for that, but didn't.

"Well, if you want to all solve this case together." Farfetch'd began. "Be my guest. As long as we get all of our belongings back is good enough for me." Pichu held up his paw.

"No, no." He declined. "He'll only ruin it." Grimsby looked at Charlock.

"We can do that thing we were going to do instead, Char." He told him, "What do you say?" Charlock looked at me, and sighed.

"Aw, alright." Grimsby cheered.

"Alright!" He looked at me. "Good luck!"

"Thanks." I thanked him. He and the other two left.

"We're counting on you." Farfetch'd said to me, startling me. "Don't let us down."

"I'll try my best." They all left. I left as well, not believing I just did that.

What am I going to do? I didn't know where to start, or have any clues. How am I going to solve this? Like Pichu said. I'm not a detective. I'm just a Pikachu with a deerstalker cap.

I then realized that back at the cafe I didn't even eat despite wanting too. But that was okay. I had enough coffee in my system that I wasn't hungry anymore. However, I could go for another drink. I composed myself. No; focus! You're here to solve a mystery, not to drink so much that you explode. But maybe another drink will help me to think. I composed myself yet again. No! You got to be better then this! Come on. You can do this. I know you can! I then heard a voice.

"Ah, I can't believe that crazy Treecko is at it again." I looked. It was a Trubbish. He held up a flyer, bunched it up, and threw it in the trash can. He left. A Trubbish taking out the trash. Oh, I love the irony!

I was curious again, so I went to the trash can, picked up the flyer he just threw out, unbunched it, and looked at it.

It was a 'missing' flyer. However it wasn't for a missing person, or missing Pokemon. It was for a twig. You read that right, a twig! Yup, I agreed with the Trubbish. This Treecko is nuts to be looking for this twig. I had a baby, a missing friend, body parts, and real logical belongings to look for, and this guy is missing a twig? Some Pokemon I tell you. And with that, I bunched it back up, and threw it in the trash again. I continued on.

"Help, somebody, help!" I looked behind me. It was a lone Exeggcute, just one single egg.

"Hey, where's the fire, kid?" I asked him, then realized something. "Your friends are looking for you. I'll take you to them."

"Great! Just hurry before..."

"Hey!" A gruff voice shouted. It was a Grovyle. The Exeggcute panicked, and hid behind me.

"Don't let him take me." I was puzzled, then looked at the Grovyle, and cleared my throat, determined.

"Hey!" I shouted at the Pokemon. "What's the big idea? Why are you chasing down a kid?" The Grovyle walked towards us.

"Because he ran away." He replied. "So, thank you for holding him for me. I'll just take him home." I didn't move.

"No, I don't believe you. He doesn't belong to you."

"Yes, he does." I shook my head.

"No, he doesn't. I saw his family. They're worried sick about him."

"Oh, well that's impossible. You see." He frowned, but I knew he was faking. "He's an orphan. His family didn't want him, so they gave him to me. I'm his foster dad."

"He's lying!" Exeggcute said to me. "He kidnapped me."

"Nice try!" I told the Grovyle. He sighed.

"I didn't want to do this." He began. "But you leave me no choice."

Before I could wonder what he was going to do to me, he tackled me to the ground. The Exeggcute panicked.

"NO!" He yelled. Grovyle grabbed him with his vine whip. Exeggcute struggled in the vines as he dragged him off. "No; let go of me!" I stood up as Grovyle opened up the back of his truck, and threw the child into the back. He shut the truck before Exeggcute could escape. The Grovyle then walked up to open the door to get inside. I wonder, is that his very own truck that he drives around with, and how does he even own a truck? Does his trainer know? So many questions.

Before he could drive off, I found my strength, ran to the underside of the truck, and grabbed on tightly, trying desperately to stay on.

In what took like forever, we finally got to our destination, a two-story house. Does Grovyle own this house too? I shook it off. Focus!

The truck stopped, and Grovyle got out. But I didn't attack him yet, not even as I saw him walk of with Exeggcute. I needed to wait for the right moment.

Once he walked to the front door is when I got down, and out from under the truck. I gestured Exeggcute to be quiet when he saw me. He did, and I quickly followed Grovyle inside without him noticing. I know it was super risky, but how else was I to get in?

Once inside, I hid behind the curtain, and waited for the right time.

A minute later, when I knew that the coast was clear, I pulled back the curtain, and began exploring.

It wasn't long until I stumbled on all of the missing items, and the baby Kangaskhan playing with a newspaper airplane. There was the leek from Farfetch'd, Jigglypuff's microphone, Meowth's charm, Spoink's pearl, and Meltan's hexagonal nut.

"How did all of this get here?" I asked the baby Kangaskhan. "And did Grovyle kidnap you too?" The little Joey Pokemon looked like he was about to answer when I heard a familiar voice.

"You came!" I looked. Bounding up to me was the single Exeggcute. "I knew you would come."

"Why did Grovyle kidnap you, and Kangaskhan, kid?" I wanted to know.

"I don't really know." The egg answered. "But I do know that the Grovyle that kidnapped us has a brother."

"A Treecko?" The Exeggcute looked at me like I asked the most stupidest question in the world.

"Well, duh, a Treecko! Who else?"

"He could've been the stepbrother, so it could've been a different Pokemon. You can't always assume." The Exeggcute frowned.

"You're right, I'm sorry, but yes, Treecko's his brother. And before you asked, I asked and he said that he was."

"And did Grovyle steal all of these?" I wanted to ask why Grovyle stole all of this stuff, but that would mean I'm assuming it was him, and I didn't want to do that, and have the child call me out on it.

"Well, you just said I can't always assume, so I don't know that either. Not anymore."

"Oh. Well, we need to escape. We can't be here forever. We got to you guys home, and return all of these stuff to the rightful owners."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Now that's a good question. We need to think." And with that, I started to , something hit me in the back of the head.

"Hey!" I shouted. I looked down. It was the newspaper airplane that the Kangaskhen was playing with. I saw that he (sorry, assuming. Or she) was coming my way, so I picked it up for him (or her). "You need to be careful where you throw this."

"Hey!" The Exeggcute piped up. "Is that the same Treecko?" I turned to him.

"Huh?" I looked at the newspaper. Indeed, it was. The article was called 'Treecko thinks twig is his most valuable possession.' The Kangaskhan reached for the newspaper when I pulled it away from him (Sorry, assuming again. Or her). "Wait, let me read. I feel this might be important." I unfolded it until it looked like a real newspaper again. That made the Kangaskhan begin to cry. "I'll fix it later, and give it back to you." I read a few words, but couldn't focus due to the constant crying. I turned to the Exeggcute. "Can you shut him or her up?! I'm trying to read."

"Sure. You could've been more nicer about it, but whatever." He hopped to the baby, and made him or her, stop crying somehow. So, I looked back at the newspaper, and read on.

It was about how Treecko said his twig was the most important possession to him, and his classmates at school laughed about it. It got so bad that when he lost it, he made missing flyers asking for its safe return, and a big reward for it if returned. The father thought it was stupid, and it was a phase, and he'll get over it. However, his brother, Grovyle was very supportive on the matter.

"It's a security blanket for him." Grovyle had said. "He needs it. It gives him great comfort. That might sound odd to most, but it's who he is, who he've always been. People and Pokemon need to respect that." I read to the end. My eyes grew huge.

"Oh my Arceus!" I said when done.

"What?" The Exeggcute wanted to know. I was determined.

"Kid, I know who the culprit behind all of this is."


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"Who?" Exeggcute wanted to know. "Is it Treecko or Grovile?"

"Well, if it is one of them, this case is very easy."

"So, it's not?"

"That's not what I said. Something about this whole thing doesn't sit well in my jellies."

"You're confusing me. And what are jellies?"

"I'm confusing myself, kid. And jellies is a feeling in your stomach. For example, in my jellies right now, I do know, they're the prime suspects. They both have motives. Treecko's motive is that he did it, or told Grovile to do it because he hated the fact that Pokemon were laughing at him. Grovile could've done it because he loved his brother, and wanted to get back at them."

"Then who did it? Did they both do it?"

"Hmmm, could be. We could have a Bonnie and Clyde on our hands here." The child was confused.

"Who?"

"Never mind." Treecko then came into the room. He had a twig in his mouth.

"My dad did it." He said. We all looked at him.

"What; your dad?" I wanted to know. "But that doesn't make sense. He doesn't have a motive. He said your twig obsession was stupid."

"Well, he lied to the reporters. He just said that so he wasn't suspicious. The fact was he was very supportive."

"Wow, that's very clever."

"Yes, it was, but you know what?"

"What?" Exeggcute and I were both shocked (excuse the pun) when he took out the twig in his mouth, and threw it on the ground. He looked back at us.

"My twig obsession is stupid now that I think about it. They had a right to laugh at me, every one of them did. There's more important stuff out there. I know that now. I'm no longer a baby. I'm growing up." He called his dad and brother.

"What you doing, kid?" He looked back at me.

"Something I should've done a long time ago."

"Which is what?" Exggcute wanted to know. But his question wasn't answered, for in came Grovile and a Sceptile.

"What is it, son?" The Sceptile wanted to know, Treecko looked at him.

"Dad, this isn't right." He was confused.

"What's not?"

"The stuff we stole. The kids we kidnapped. They're not ours. It's wrong to take stuff that's not ours. I want everything back to their rightful parents/owners." This time, both the Sceptile and Grovile were puzzled.

"But, son." Sceptile began. "You said we should take from the ones who mocked you, and Grovile offered to take the kids/stuff."

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind, Dad. I've grown, and now realized our wrong doings. I'm not the Treecko from before." Sceptile sighed.

"Alright, son. I understand." Treecko smiled.

"And I bet you want us to turn ourselves in." Treecko nodded.

"You do realize we'll all go to Pokemon jail or something until our trainer comes back from the Galor region, right?" Grovile said. Again, Treecko nodded.

"I know." He responded.

"It'll be the right thing to do, Grovile." Sceptile told him. "We need to be responsible for our actions." Grovile sighed.

"I know. It's just that I never imagined us behind bars."

"It'll be alright." Treecko said. "Trust me."

"I trust you, son." Sceptile told him.

"I trust you too." Grovile added. Treecko smiled again. So did his brother and father.

So, this is it I guess. This family of grass types were all behind this, although Grovile did the actual crimes. In the end, they all agreed to turn themselves in. This was my easiest, granted it might be my only one, case I've solved. It kind of solved itself at the end, but it was still a success. I hope this isn't my last case. I sort of liked it. I could be a full-on detective if I didn't find out my identity. I could start a new life. I can see it now, Detective Pikachu. Has a nice ring to it. I still had a question in my mind through.

"So, your trainer went to the Galar region?" I asked. They all looked at me.

"Correct." Sceptile replied. So, that explained the truck and this house we are in. "And while he was away, we decided this was the perfect opportunity to do all of this stuff, and we are very sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to the ones you hurt."

"I know, and I...we will."

"I was in the truck so much with our trainer that I learned how to drive from looking at how he does it." Grovile explained. I was kind of wondering about that. Interesting.

"So, when is your trainer coming back?"

"At the end of the week. On Friday."

"Okay. Can you drive us to the police?"

"I don't know where the police station is."

"I don't either. We can just wing it, ask for directions on the road, or do you guys know how to use GPS, or a computer, or something?" They looked at me like I was crazy. "Yeah, we'll just wing it. But, first, let's return the kids, and items you stole, and you guys apologize if we happen to find them on the way." Both of the kidnapped children cheered. I didn't know if Kangaskan could understand me, or it was a crazy coincidence, but in the end, I didn't care.

We didn't find the parents, or the Pokemon that the missing items belonged to. I knew we wouldn't. It was just wishful thinking. But we did stop to ask for directions for the police station (it wasn't the cafe. And even if it was, I wouldn't be able to order any sadly. And even if I could, I wouldn't because I know this is be much more important then coffee. If Treecko, a kid, can do it, so can I, and I'm an adult.

On our way to the police station, we ran into a crazy Mr. Mime who did his miming act at us. We ignored him, and kept going.

We found the police station, and Growlithe, the head police Pokemon there, (there were also Arcanine there, so why one wasn't the head, I have no clue. Still good going for the little guy to take charge. I admire that) said that they will alert all of the parents/owners of their missing children/stuff. My work was done. I could go home.

But what home? I showed the Growlithe the inside of the hat, asking for directions, and if I could get a ride if it was far, would be appreciated.

A Swanna said she knew the place, and said she would take me there. I didn't ask how she knew. All I wanted was to get there, and discover my true identity.

I said goodbye to Treecko and his family, wished them luck in the future, and told them not to get into anymore trouble. Swanna then took me.

"This is it." She told me when we got there. I looked at it. It was an apartment building. She landed on the roof. "You'll be okay by yourself?"

"Yes." I answered. "I'm pretty independent like that. I can take care of myself."

"Okay, just checking." I leapt off of her back. "You're on your own now." I said goodbye to her, and she flew off. "Good luck!"

Once inside, I started to look around.

I looked and looked. Unfortunately, I didn't find anything interesting,

Suddenly, I saw someone. A human. Early twenty's. I ran around the room.

"Hello?" He asked. He grabbed a stapler as he came towards me. Thank goodness it was a stapler, and not anything worse."Whoever you are," He opened it up. "I know how to use this." It opened some more.

I decided to expose myself to him. Why not? He was curious, I was curious. Plus, he could help me in my investigation. I reveald myself to him behind a nightstand. He was shocked (again, excuse the pun) to see me.

"It's a Pikachu?" He questioned.

"Aw, geez!" I said, groaning and rolling my eyes at this lame question of his. Looks like I have some explains to do with this kid. I wasn't looking forward to this, but here I go. I hopped onto the nightstand.


End file.
